merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:November Witch
Adoption You should adopt this site. You're a pretty active editor with more more edits then me. If you adopted this, you can fix Merlin with repeated segments of information. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:13, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki!--Antonio R. Castro (contact me) https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png Staff 15:58, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations! Not sure if this is the right place (the way Wikia is coded is still a new world to me and I always fear of breaking something) but wanted to congratulate for becoming admin. ;) Hakka84 (talk) 22:32, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it. :) November Witch (talk) 21:51, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Morgause and Gorlois That's a good hypothesis! What about making a section about this whole topic in Morgause's page? With speculations about her father's identity, continuity errors, contraddictions and possible explanations? This way what the previous admin (the one with Uther as avatar, don't remember the name ATM) thought about the matter could be preserved, and your idea about the continuity error you expressed some days ago and this last one would be included? :) Hakka84 (talk) 22:57, June 10, 2019 (UTC) I don't know that we need a whole section for it. Probably just a short note in the Trivia section of her and/or Vivienne's page would be fine. November Witch (talk) 20:05, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Yes, that. I thought about a section because I'm verbose and unable to summarise it. But, if the matter takes a couple of lines/row then yes, a whole section would be too much. Hakka84 (talk) 18:00, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Greetings, November Witch! My name is SilverFlight, the Fandom Wiki Manager for Merlin Wiki. I am here to help the community as a liaison to full-time Fandom staff help. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please feel free to contact me on my talk page. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 03:31, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Hi again! I noticed this community does not have a Discord, but I'm letting you know for and Discord chatters out there that Fandom now has an official Discord server for all Fandom and Gamepedia editors. You can learn more at the blog post. Let me know if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 02:52, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Update Hi again! I would like to inform you there is a new page you can request and access on the admin dashboard! In this way, you can use it to keep track of the number of edits daily, and which users are contributing. More info is available on the and the blog post. If you already knew about it but have any questions, let me know! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:22, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! I'm excited to announce there's a new Editor Rewards program honoring the hard work of users with awards those that have gained recognition for their contributions. Details are on this blog post, and it'd be most appreciated if you could give some feedback on said blog post. Please message me if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 19:06, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Global Taxonomy Hi there! I'm happy to introduce to you the new feature called the Global Taxonomy. This formula accumulates wikis a user visits and generates a list of recommended wikis for them to visit. In other words, people who have an interest in a topic or genre you entail will be recommended a chance to visit this wiki! That will be perfect for garnering visitors here. You can read more about it on the blog, plus if you're interested in template use, you can check out this link, too. Hope you find them helpful! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:10, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Featured Video Hi again! A quick update on Featured videos - at the end of this December, available featured videos will be receiving some trial run experiments. This is being done to improve video quality since they tend to be outdated or unnecessary, therefore the main goal will be to figure out how to complement its content. Because of that, you might receive a video called "The Loop" play for anonymous users. It won't affect all users, so you might not notice. But if you want to learn more, you can go to the blog post. Let me know if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 23:29, December 16, 2019 (UTC) thanks!!! Vandalism Hi. Could you block the contributor , please ? 'Cause the only contributions he / she makes are to blank the Percival's page by replacing the content with "BRIAN KARLIS SYDNEY TECHNICAL HIGH SCHOOL UNSW IS KING OF CAMELOT" or other similar stuff. The first two times, it was I who canceled the said contributions and it's Nirvblues who took care of the third and last. Thank you in advance. Blue-Arcania (talk) 17:16, February 11, 2020 (UTC) I need help, I messed up the Mordred page